Historia NickyMorello
by taniadh
Summary: Una historia muy corta sobre lo que ocurrió entre Morello y Nicky en el capítulo piloto.


Acababan de soltar a Nicky de aislamiento. Se había pasado allí dos semanas, o eso decían los guardias aunque a ella le había parecido una eternidad. Chicas gritando a todas horas, comida que apenas podía llamarse así… era el puto infierno. Y todo por decirle a O'Neill que le besara el culo. El tío le había dicho algo de que dejase de juntarse tanto con su compañera. En esos casos prefería que las vigilase Pornstache, era tan cerdo que se ponía cachondo sólo con mirarlas, pero al menos las dejaba tranquilas. Iba pensando en todo eso hasta que llegó a su nueva habitación provisional. Lo que más le fastidiaba es que ahora tenía que volver a esperar a que la asignaran. Miró a sus compañeras, DeMarco, Rossa y la latina Mendoza. Las saludó a todas con un movimiento de cabeza y una de sus raras sonrisas. Estaba cansada de estar en una habitación así que fue a dar una vuelta por los pasillos y para su sorpresa se encontró con Morello que nada más verla la recibió con una sonrisa alegre, casi infantil y se acercó a abrazarla.

- Ey, Nicky. Por fin estás libre.

Nicky la recibió con ganas entre sus brazos y sonrió.

- Si, ya sabes no me pueden dejar quieta en un sitio mucho tiempo.

Genial. Ahora voy a recoger a las nuevas reclusas pero luego te busco y hablamos.

- Claro, hablamos…

Nicky sonrío de lado haciendo una mueca dejando saber que no era hablar lo que tenía pensado, precisamente.

- ¡Nicky! – Morello le dio un manotazo en el hombro, pero cómo lo hizo mientras se reía, el golpe no tuvo el efecto deseado- Lo digo en serio.

- Vale, vale lo que tú digas – Nicky levanto las manos en señal de rendición y le guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba.

Morello fue sonriendo todo el camino hasta la furgoneta. La idiota de Nicky siempre conseguía ese efecto en ella, aunque siempre estuviese pensando en lo mismo. Cogió una de sus muchas revistas y se montó en la furgoneta.

Nicky volvió a la habitación y más adelante en ese día conoció a una de las nuevas reclusas, Chapman. La típica niña blanca, rubia y que tenía cara de no haber roto un plato nunca. Eso iba a ser, definitivamente, interesante.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano. Quería darse una buena ducha de agua caliente en soledad, o al menos tanta soledad como se pudiese encontrar en la cárcel. Pero su gozo no duró mucho al oír que alguien se acercaba. Resopló y abrió la cortina de la ducha cuando terminó de ponerse la toalla. No pudo evitar un pequeño gemido a la vez que se mordía el labio al ver a Morella envuelta en una de las toallas.

- Así, me gusta Morello, que me ahorres trabajo- se fue acercando a ella hasta poder poner las manos en sus caderas.

- Nicky –suspiró- he venido a ducharme, nada más –pero la sonrisa que había en sus labios la delataba.

- Nicky rodeó su pequeña cintura con sus brazos y empezó a dar cortos besos a lo largo del cuello.

- Sabías que iba a estar aquí y por eso viniste. Puedes engañar a todas las demás con tu carita de niña inocente pero no a mí.

Sonrió de lado al ver cómo Morello se iba rindiendo a sus caricias hasta que esta giró del todo y pudo besarla en los labios. No fue nada cuidadosa, ni delicada. La besó con pasión, con ansia. Cómo si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella. Cómo si se hubiese pasado todas las noches pensando en ella durante dos jodidas semanas mientras estaba en aislamiento.

Por fortuna, Morello tampoco se guardó nada para sí. Había echado de menos a Nicky, mucho más de lo que creía, y eso la asustaba. Pero en ese momento sólo quería perderse y disfrutar de la cercanía y el contacto de la otra chica. Sonrío cuando Nicky tiró su toalla en alguna parte y se dejó llevar por sus caricias y sus besos. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y empezaron a entrar algunas reclusas. Morello despertó de su ensoñación y separó a Nicky.

- Nos van a ver – susurró pero sin llegar a soltar en ningún momento a la rubia.

- Que nos vean.

Nicky rodeó de nuevo la cintura de Morello y las metió a ambas en una de las duchas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando esto y no había marcha atrás. Y si algunas de las reclusas las veían ¿qué más daba? No es como si no fuese un secreto a voces que la morena de Brooklyn prometida con un italiano disfrutaba demasiado de las caricias de su compañera de prisión. Nicky bajó la mano hasta el sexo de Morello y sonrío al sentir que ya estaba húmeda. Podría quejarse y hacerse la tímida todo lo que quisiera pero Morello la deseaba y eso era un hecho. Besó todo el camino por su cuello hasta llegar a los pechos y poder atrapar uno de sus pezones con la boca para después chupar y pasar la lengua alrededor. Se vio recompensada por los gemidos que escapan de la boca de la morena. Aunque los intentaba reprimir mordiéndose el labio.

Nicky pasó un dedo por todo el sexo de Morello, humedeciéndolo hasta que sin previo aviso deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella a la vez que la besaba arrinconándola contra la pared de la ducha. Empezó a mover la mano con un ritmo pausado que fue incrementando poco a poco. Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más. Necesitaba sentirla por completo. Se arrodilló en el suelo, sin importarle demasiado la higiene de las duchas y, sin parar de mover los dedos, empezó a succionar el clítoris.

Morello emitió un grito de puro placer que no podría haber reprimido aunque hubiese querido. Levantó una pierna pasándola por encima del hombro de Nicky para darle más espacio y que siguiera haciendo esas maravillas que hacía. La ducha ya estaba llena de reclusas y todas la estaban escuchando pero no podía importarle menos. En ese momento lo único que existía era la chica entre sus piernas que estaba dándole el mayor placer de su vida. En ese momento solo existía ella. Sólo Nicky.

Nicky siguió succionando y haciendo círculos aumentando el ritmo de su mano. Quería que Morello se corriera, quería que gritara su nombre. En ese momento giró la cabeza para tener mejor ángulo y se encontró con Chapman que las veía desde cierta distancia totalmente anonadada. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver su expresión, pero por nada del mundo iba a parar. Cuando sintió que se acercaban los espasmos aceleró el ritmo una vez más y pudo sentir como Morello llegaba al orgasmo.

Morello gimió y gritó hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y tuvo que apoyarse en los hombros de la rubia para no caerse. Nicky se levantó del suelo y se limpió la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

- ¡Joder! Ese ha estado bien ¿eh? Es bueno saber que no he perdido mi toque después de este tiempo – soltó una carcajada mientras se colocaba, o al menos lo intentaba, el pelo.

- Si, ha sido increíble. No vuelvas a meterte en líos con los guardias otra vez – le reprendió Morello mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y abría el grifo de la ducha.

Nicky la abrazó un momento por detrás y le dio un último beso en su cuello.

- Tranquila, cariño, que me tendrás aquí por mucho tiempo. – Dicho esto, salió de la ducha y fue a vestirse.

Un poco más tarde se encontraron en la cafetería de nuevo. Actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado. Era su acuerdo. Todo el mundo sabía lo que hacían. Ellas sabían que todo el mundo lo sabía. Simplemente no hablaban de ello.

- Por lo menos te diste una buena ducha esta mañana ¿no? Creo que te vi allí – le comentó Nicky a Chapman para hacerse saber que en efecto, la había visto y que no se avergonzaba de ello.

Morello, sin embargo, era otra cuestión. Después de que Chapman saliera huyendo por su ataque de ansiedad o lo que fuera miró a miró a Nicky y en tono preocupado, casi acusatorio preguntó:

- ¿Fue a las duchas esta mañana?

Nicky no se molestó en responderla. Sólo la miró con una mueca parecida al fastidio. ¿En serio se iba a hacer la ofendida ahora? Media prisión la había oído gemir su nombre. Piper tenía un pasado lésbico y no se iba a escandalizar por lo que había visto. Le encantaba follar con Morello, pero a veces odiaba como se comportaba después.

Chicas heteros, te joden cuando ellas quieren.


End file.
